


Petals.

by croftersistheonlyjelly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flowers, Freeform, Hanakani Disease, Heavy Angst, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), I want to fucking strangle him, Logan Needs A Hug, M/M, Moxiety For Ya'll, Roman being a dick, Slight Cursing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, hh this is bad but i tried ok, im probably never gonna finish this lol, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croftersistheonlyjelly/pseuds/croftersistheonlyjelly
Summary: You did this to me.I can feel them growing inside me.Thorns and Petals blooming and scratching me.It hurts like hell and I can't breathe.But you don't care anymore.Don't you?Even though you did this to me.I still love you.And I don't know why.





	1. o n e.

**Author's Note:**

> HHHH THIS IS REALLY BAD AND IT WAS A IDEA I HAD

This shouldn't be happening. Not to him. 

He's not supposed to feel these things, /especially/ for someone like Patton. 

 

Logan literally despised everything about him. The way he always used to cuddle against him when he was sick. When he always drew those stupid pictures and hide them in his lunch bags. The puns he used to make to cheer up Virgil and Roman when they were on their off days. 

So why is it he's waking up at two o'clock in the morning? Why is his pacing back and forth trying to figure out what's wrong with him? Why is it no matter what his mind keeps wandering back to him? It just doesn't make any sense, not to him at least. He can feel something inside him, almost like its going to kill him if he doesn't spit it up. 

To keep his mind off of why he was awake he slowly floats up into the Mindscape. Maybe four jars of Crofters would magically help cure his insomnia. 

Just as he was about to leave the common room he started to heave violently. He was fucked. Everything inside him was screaming at him to spit it up. What was expected to be a wave of vomit ended up being a light blue petal. He carried the fragile pedal in his hand analyzing it before a wave of pain came over him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, all he could do was cough and cry. More pedals started to fall gracefully from his mouth, twisting into the form of a rose. More and more started to come off, leading the crying to be muffled and eventually, silenced. 

The flowers kept coming in gigantic numbers, a figure in the back watching this all converse. Logan saw a light shadow and called out for them, meekly holding his hand out and screaming. The figure didn't respond shaking and running away. 

' Patton, Logan needs help he's . . . choking !? ' 

Logan curled up into a tiny ball, feeling like a broken emotional mess. Maybe Patton would help him calm down. Maybe all of this was a dream and there were no flowers. Maybe . . . just maybe if he closes his eyes he can be back in his best snug as a bug. This pain was unbearable so rest would be understandable.

He closed his eyes as the pain started to ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at 11 am. I'm p r o u d


	2. Chapter 2

Logan had slowly fluttered his eyes open, looking out for any glimpse of a person. He didn't feel any more petals inside him leading to him sighing in relief.

A comforting voice was heard, laying a hand on Logan's shoulder.  
  
' Logie, are you doing alright. . . '  
  
 _Shit, this isn't an ideal circumstance to see me in.  
  
_ Logan shifted upwards to see concerned Patton holding a nervous Virgil's hand.   
  
' Virgil told me you were . . . choking ? '   
  
Logan tried to keep himself from speaking. He couldn't say anything about the incident or else Patton would be watching over his head like a hawk. On the other hand, lying would cause /him/ to show up.   
  
Logan sighed looking at the two,   
  
' My physical state is perfectly fine. Virgil might have been . . .  hallucinating about that particular incident.. '  
  
Virgil glared at Logan only managing to choke out a tiny ' I know what I saw . . . '   
  
Patton glanced back and forth at the two. Not believing any of Logan's bullshit.   
  
' So why exactly were you up at 2 am shaking and crying on the floor? '  
  
 _Shit, he knows about the crying. I can't tell him, especially not with the things I've been thinking about._  


_'_   **** ****That might have been a side effect from the other sides activities. I assure you I am perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern. '  
  
Patton smiled lightly, pulling a shaky Virgil into a tight hug.   
  
' See ladybug, I told you it was probably a misunderstanding. '  
  
He landed a tiny kiss onto his forehead, leading to a slight blush from Virgil.   
  
' You need to get some sleep kiddo, staying up late isn't that good for you . . . '  
  
Virgil nodded, slowly sinking down into his room.   
  
' As for you Logan, '   
  
Patton seemed to have a stern face on quickly melting into a sincere smile.   
  
' Stay Safe. '   
  
Logan rolled his eyes a tiny bit, sinking down into his room, stumbling towards his bed and flopping down. His own thoughts being the only thing he could hear as he drifted off into slumber.  
  
 __  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHH THIS WAS LONG ANYWHO THANK YOU IF YOU LIKE THIS POOPY BOOK
> 
> I APPRECIATE YA
> 
> ka r e n i d i d i t


End file.
